The Sim Challenge: Free Agents
''The Sim Challenge: Free Agents ''is the twenty-fifth season of the reality show, The Sim Challenge, in which alumni from The Sim World ''and ''Fresh Meat II ''compete against each other to win a cash prize. This season features a brand new format in which teams are randomly selected to compete as teams, pairs and/or individuals. This season was filmed in Punta del Este, Uruguay and the final challenge was filmed in Chile. Cast || |} Format Prior to each challenge, it will be announced to each contestant as to whether a challenge will be declared as either an individual, pair, or team challenge. For pair and team challenges, the host draws names out of a bag — one of each gender, or more for multi-team or pair challenges — that will be designated as captains. For team challenges, the captains will select players that will be split evenly amongst gender. For pair challenges, the captains will either select players of the opposite gender for challenges that are designated as male/female pairs, or the same gender for challenges that are designated as same-gender pairs. After each challenge, the winning teams/pairs/players are not only safe from elimination, but will also choose one player of each gender to compete in the elimination round. If a challenge is played in a team or pair format, ''each member of the winning pair/team is safe from elimination. The remaining players will participate in an elimination vote called "The Draw," in which each player will either flip over a "kill card," which has a skeleton symbol, or a blank card. If a player flips over a blank card, that player saves himself/herself from participating in the elimination, however, if a player flips over the "kill card," that player will face the player of the respective gender that was previously voted by the winning team/pair/individual in the elimination. The winning players of each gender return to the game and have a shot at competing for a $350,000 prize, while the losing male and female players are eliminated from the game. At the end of the season, six players will compete in the final challenge — three of each gender. The first-place finishers each win $125,000, second-place contestants each win $35,000 and third-place contestants each win $15,000. Game summary Elimination chart Game progress ;Competition : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the week's competition, making him/her safe from the elimination round. : The contestant did not win the week's competition, but was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant participated in the elimination draw, but did not draw the "kill card." : The contestant was selected for the elimination round, but did not have to compete. : The contestant won the elimination round. : The contestant lost the elimination round. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to illness. |} Types of challenges *'Bold' indicates team captains Team challenges *Episodes: 1, 3, 4, 5, 8 | |} | | |} Pair challenges *Episodes: 2, 9, 10/11, 11/12 || || || |} Individual challenges *Episodes: 6, 7, 11/12 **'Episode 6': "Smarty Pants" **'Episode 7': "Sausage Party" **'Episode 11/12': "Final Challenge" (stages 4 & 5) Notes * In episode 3, Johnny was removed from the competition due to having a viral infection on his knee. Jon was nominated to go into the elimination, but the people in the draw all drew blank cards. Therefore, the male elimination was cancelled. * No challenge was held in episode 11. Instead all of the contestants were sent to the Draw, where there are two Kill Cards. The two players that draw the Kill Card will be sent to the final elimination. Episodes # "Live Free or Die" # "Sidetracked" # "Sickness is A Bitch" # "Bouncing Back to Reality" # "Stars and Stripes" # "Not So Trivial Pursuits" # "Pride Before the Wall" # "Strike a Pose" # "Best Friends for Never" # "Talk to the Hand" # "The $350,000 Pyramid" # "A Walk Among the Clouds" Season Chronology Previous: The Sim Challenge: The Duel 3 Next: The Sim Challenge: Battle of the Exes III |}